Cartoon Network Schedule, July-August 1999
Toonami Midnight Run begins on Saturday. Cartoon Roulette, Voltron and Robotech return to the network. Weekdays * 6-7AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo * 7AM Captain Planet (replaces Thundercats) * 7:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs) * 8AM Gumby * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9AM Cartoon Cartoon of the Day (replaces The Smurfs) * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10AM The Smurfs (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 10:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 11AM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces What a Cartoon! and Top Cat) * 12PM Beetlejuice (replaces The Flintstones) * 12:30PM The Addams Family (replaces The Jetsons) * 1PM The Flintstones (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 1:30PM The Jetsons (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 2-3PM Acme Hour * 3PM Cartoon Cartoon of the Day (replaces Captain Planet) * 3:30PM Swat Kats * 4PM Sailor Moon * 4:30PM Reboot * 5PM Dragon Ball Z * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Batman: The Animated Series * 6:30PM Animaniacs (July)/Scooby-Doo Where Are You (August) Monday-Thursday * 7PM Scooby-Doo Show (July)/Cartoon Cartoon of the Day (August) * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM Cow and Chicken (Mon)/I am Weasel (Tue)/The Powerpuff Girls (Wed)/Johnny Bravo (Thu) * 8:30PM Cow and Chicken * 9PM Cartoon Cartoon of the Day (July)/Bugs and Daffy (August) * 9:30PM Bugs and Daffy (July)/Tom and Jerry (August) * 10PM Tom and Jerry (July)/Scooby-Doo Show (August) * 10:30PM The Flintstones (replaces Scooby-Doo Show) * 11PM Cow and Chicken (Mon)/I am Weasel (Tue)/The Powerpuff Girls (Wed)/Johnny Bravo (Thu) * 11:30PM Freakazoid * 12AM Batman: The Animated Series (July)/Animaniacs (August) * 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z * 1AM Bugs and Daffy * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2AM The Flintstones * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 3AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home * 3:30AM Jonny Quest * 4AM Speed Racer * 4:30AM Popeye * 5AM Top Cat * 5:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound Friday * 7PM Scooby-Doo Show -Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7:30-11PM)- * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 8:30PM Cow and Chicken * 9PM The Powerpuff Girls * 9:30PM Johnny Bravo * 10PM I am Weasel * 10:30PM What a Cartoon! * 11PM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 11:30PM Freakazoid * 12AM Batman: The Animated Series (July)/Animaniacs (August) * 12:30AM Dragon Ball Z * 1AM Gary Coleman Show * 1:30AM Super Globetrotters * 2AM Jabberjaw * 2:30AM Banana Splits * 3AM Hair Bear Bunch * 3:30AM Devlin * 4AM Speed Buggy * 4:30AM Funky Phantom * 5AM Fangface * 5:30AM Inch High Private Eye Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw * 7AM Peter Potamus * 7:30AM Wally Gator * 8AM Wacky Races * 8:30AM Josie and the Pussycats * 9AM The Snorks * 9:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt * 10AM Johnny Bravo (replaces Ed Edd n Eddy) * 10:30AM The Powerpuff Girls * 11AM Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM I am Weasel * 12PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 12:30PM Scooby-Doo Show * 1PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 1:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 2PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 3PM New Scooby Mysteries * 3:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre * 9-11PM Acme Hour * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 11:30PM Underdog * 12AM Dragon Ball Z (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 12:30AM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 12:45AM Sailor Moon (replaces What a Cartoon! and Superfriends) * 1:15AM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (replaces Superfriends) * 1:45AM Dragon Ball Z (replaces Superfriends and Speed Racer) * 2:15AM Reboot (replaces Speed Racer and 2 Stupid Dogs) * 2:45AM Sailor Moon (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs and Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * 3:15AM Thundercats (replaces Space Ghost Coast to Coast and Roger Ramjet) * 3:45AM Voltron (replaces Roger Ramjet and Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right) * 4:15AM Robotech (replaces Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right and Top Cat) * 4:45AM Cartoon Roulette (replaces Top Cat) * 5AM Big Bag (replaces Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) * 5:30AM Small World (replaces Perils of Penelope Pitstop) Sunday * 6AM The Flintstone Kids * 6:30AM Back to Bedrock * 7AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (replaces Big Bag) * 7:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop (replaces Small World) * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9AM The Moxy Show * 9:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 10AM-12PM Cartoon Theatre * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Beetlejuice * 1:30PM The Addams Family * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Godzilla * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4PM Hong Kong Phooey (replaces Clue Club) * 4:30PM Jabberjaw (replaces Speed Buggy) * 5-6PM Taz-Mania * 6-7PM Bugs and Daffy * 7PM Batman: The Animated Series * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 10:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 11PM I am Weasel * 11:30PM What a Cartoon! * 12AM Cartoon Planet * 12:30AM O Canada * 1AM Late Night Black and White * 1:30AM Pink Panther * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 5:30AM Underdog Category:Cartoon Network Schedules